Zombies! A Call Of Duty: Black ops 2013 story
by SamanthasTeddy
Summary: The original zombies crew, now with Samantha Maxis, along with the Call of the Dead members and Alex Mason, are on the hunt to destroy the evil Dr. Richtofen who is in control of the undead. Will these zombie killers encounter other strange happenings and more new characters to come? Will Samantha and Takeo destroy every last remain of 935? Is Dr. Maxis going to be there to help?
1. Chapter 1

Tank Dempsey woke from a short nap. He still remembered that Him, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen had made a crawler and left it crawling very slowly. Now the crawler was right in front of him, it's yellow eyes glowing madly. He shot the freakbag with a AK74u.

"Die, maggot addict!" he yelled greatfully, awakening the others.

"Dempsey, what's your freaking problem?" Nikolai asked.

"I have no energy, I have no honor..." Takeo spoke.

"Both of you just shut up! I just killed the crawler for all of us, you're lucky I woke just when it came up to us." Dempsey replied. He watched Richtofen trying to repair the teleporter. Dempsey never understood why he was brought with all of these people first to Shi No Numa, next Der Riese, after that Kino Der Toten, and now, Acension. He could of swore he saw Richtofen before Shi No Numa, but it's all somehow a blur. It's the same to both Nikolai and Takeo. Only Richtofen knows what happened before the Shi No Numa zombie-fighting crap.

"I think it's just about finished!" Richtofen sqeaked.

"Let's leave this horrible place! Maybe the next one will have more Vodka for me!" Nikolai said hopefully. Richtofen turned on the teleporter, and off they went. But.. something was wrong. They wouldn't stop appearing at random places until they stopped in a small dark room.

"Oh great. What the hell just happened now?" Dempsey asked furiously.

"I don't know. I know I set everything up right..." Richtofen's voice drifted away. Just after that Takeo threw up.

"Ugh, not now! It will smell like crap zombies again!" Nikolai moaned.

"That's it," Dempsey shouted, Banging on the door. "Hey? Hey! Is there anyone out there? We're stuck in this room!"

Nikolai also tried to bang on the door. "Hello? There is a Russian stuck in the room! This is not good!"

Richtofen tried to speak too. _"_Excuse me, is there anyone out there that would be willing to help? Hellooo?"

"I'm blind, I'm blind, in my eyes!" Nikolai cried.

"Holy shitballs, me too... What did you do Richtofen!" Dempsey questioned.

"I did nothing. Where's the light switch? Oh. I think I found a lever. Perhaps this will turn on the light." Richtofen said.

"Ooh, AAH!. Let go, that's... not... a... LEVER! Richtofen!" Dempsey yelled furiously.

_"_Haha! Shhh! Did you hear that?" Richtofen asked.

"Uhh, Sounded like someone outside. Hey, you! Hey! I need vodka!"Nikolai yelled.

"Hello? Could you help us? There must be a blown fuse or something. It's dark in here." Richtofen asked.

"Who the hell...was that?" a voice asked. It was a woman's voice.

"Oh my god...it's a GIRL!" Dempsey screamed.

"Who are you, anyway?" another voice asked.

"My name is Edward Richtofen. It's so dark in here. Could you see if there is a fuse or something that's blown?"

After about 15 minutes, a light goes on in the dark room.

"Ah much better, now I can see the problem. We must have gone too far in the future. Look, the teleporter is completely broken. The time circles are damaged. We'll have to reboot the-" Richtofen was cut off by Dempsey.

_"_Wait, you took us here on purpose! Where are we?"

"A better question Dempsey is when- ..." Richtofen was again cut off, but by Nikolai.

_"_Oh look at this blinkey light, oh what´s this button do_?"_

_"_Nikolai, NOOOOOOO!'**"** Richtofen screamed."Oohhh great Nikolai, you just activated the MDT security system."

"Good." Nikolai said.

Richtofen began to speak to the voices outside again. "Excuse me! You outside, ja... the handsome one. We need you to locate the power sources of the security system. They look like little half domes with a hole on top ..kinda like a big... forget it. If you destroy them, it should shut down the security system."

They heard footsteps walking away.

**_~Meanwhile, on Call Of The Dead...~_**

_So, what WAS going on here? _Sarah Michelle Gellar thought. First she was fighting zombies, now she has to help evil- sounding strangers find some secret power sources or something. Soon she was thinking why she even took the deal of acting on this movie, "Call of the dead" it was called. Now their director, George Romero, was a freaking electro-zombie or whatever! Why couldn't she just leave this place? Who are those people behind the door? So many questions she needs answered. Her, Robert Englund, Michael Rooker, and Danny Trejo were working on the movie, but now they have to fight zombies. She had to admit, she WAS pretty good at it though.

"So, where is that fuse those guys are talking about?" Sarah asked.

"Not sure. Let's all split up and look though" Michael suggested. The one question was, how are they going to get George Romero away from them?

***END OF CHAPTER 1***

**What do you all think? I was going to do this on my new account for zombies and stuff, shootinzombiegirl. But Fanfiction F***ed up and I have to wait two days before posting stuff on my new account. Review please! You can also ask me ideas for the next chapters. I look forward to hearing from you guys! Thanks!  
>P.S sorry it was a little short, but I was running out of ideas. :)<strong>


	2. The wonderful PackAPunch!

Sarah Michelle Gellar had just finished slaying some more zombies to hear a very loud screech. A screech so loud it could only mean one thing: George Romero. The ground started to rumble, and the crew ran to the ice cold lake to "cool" him off.

"What does it take to finally kill him?" Michael Rooker asked dreadfully. He was getting frost bite, and no hardcore guy like himself should be that cold to get it.

All of them looked at each other, only to stop their gaze at Robert Englund. HE had the VR-11. Could HE stop George if he shot him?

Robert sighed. "You-you think this could stop him?"

"It's worth the try." Danny Trejo replied.

"Hurry before he gets too close!" Sarah yelled.

As they stood on the small piece of land with the Quick Revive, Robert shot George with a powerful electric throw. It swarmed around George like it was waiting for him to scream his rapid scream. The light of the shot dissapeared, and left George still walking slowly. But this time something had changed about him. His stage light was an orangeish-yellow color.

"What's happening to him? Look at his stage light!" Danny yelled to everyone. As they stared at that now changed stage light, George even seemed hurt. More evil than before. His emotion was changing and everyone knew it.

"How about we all shoot him at the same time? I have the Ray Gun and RPK, I know Danny has the Galil and Famas, and Michael has the Commando and the MP40." Sarah asked.

"No. I have a better idea than that, I think." Robert looked in the direction of the Pack-A-Punch machine next to them. He walked over while staring at it. "Let's use this."

"Do you even know what it freaking does?" Michael asked.

"Apparently it 'upgrades your weapon' so, why don't I give the VR-11 a try?" he smirked.

"Fine, i'll go distract George with one of you and the one who stays here with Robert...just watch it." Sarah ran to George.

"I'll go with her." Michael said and took off, leaving Danny and Robert to see what Pack-A-Punch does.

"You know, we still need to help that German guy, Richtofen, find a Golden Rod." Robert said nervously.

"What? You nervous what your gun is gonna do to you? Put it in this machine and then we'll help those guys." Danny replied.

And so he did it. He stuck the VR-11 in Pack-A-Punch and waited. Soon it came back out and he took it. Something told him this was NOT the VR-11 anymore. There was a new design on it, it felt different.

"Should-Should I take a shot with it?" Robert asked.

"Hell yeah! Shoot that thing!" Danny yelled with excitement.

Robert shot a crawler with his new VR-11. The shot was amazing. Fast as lightning, and killed the crawler with one shot, well, first turning it into a human. The shot was now a purple electric shot.

"OH MY GOD!" Sarah screamed. "That was...amazing!"

Robert then did something no one else expected until now. He shot George, and with one shot, he drifted away slowly into the water.

"What the hell?" Michael asked.

**~WITH RICHTOFEN, DEMPSEY, TAKEO, AND NIKOLAI.~**

"Anyvone know ven they will be back?" Richtofen asked.

"Yeah, he came up to me when you were not looking and told me to tell you to shut the fuck up!" Nikolai replied, he was drunk, drinking vodka and sitting down.

"Why do you even need a freaking golden rod anyway? Can't we just get out of here?" Dempsey asked.

"No, because this is...a very important part of the teleporter process." Richtofen said.

"And where will we go after this?" Takeo asked, he was still sick from the teleporter.

"I have two places we could go...each of you...I should perhaps let you choose where to go." Richtofen said.

"Yeah, what are these places exactly?" Dempsey asked.

"Um...it's so quiet here, anyone up for a game?" Richtofen asked.

"Tell us where these magical German places are, filled with your dreams?" asked Nikolai.

"One is a place named Toten Hauptsitz, that's german for Dead Headquarters." Richtofen ignored Nikolai.

"Can't we get a place without the fucking word 'Dead' in it?" Dempsey asked.

"The other place is called Paradise, now I know it sounds-" Richtofen was cut off by Dempsey and Nikolai.

"PARADISE! PARADISE!" Nikolai and Dempsey screamed.

"You asked for it." Richtofen sighed. He sat down on the floor.

"Don't tell me that little girl will be there, too? And that other guy...what's his name.." Nikoali asked.

"Dr. Maxis." Richtofen replied.

"What happend to him anyway to cause us so much trouble?" Dempsey asked.

"No need for questions." Richtofen said.

It got quiet until they heard footsteps again.

**How do you like the story so far? I know Richtofen probably doesn't sound like his crazy, usual self. But I think somehow he should stop at it for moments. I have gotten ideas from some people and if you have one just write it as a review because I don't check my messages! I only check reviews. Thanks! **

**P.S I am a girl and I am not afraid to say I 3 COD! **


	3. 115

"Hey, hey!" Nikolai said banging on the door. "I think this is very good vodka you get for me!"

"Yeah, yeah okay. Anyway, we just used this thing called Pack-A-Punch and it-" Sarah got cut off by Richtofen.

"OH! Ze Pack-A-Punch machine. I created that, ju know."

Michael, Sarah, Danny, and Robert kept thinking about Richtofen. Who the heck was he and how did he create this stuff?

"How could you even create that thing?" Michael asked.

"I can't answer that question right now, because the teleporter is almost done and I need zat golden rod now!" Richtofen screamed.

"Okay, Okay! I got it right here. But..how am I going to give it to you?" Robert asked.

"Look around your area. Is there anything at all there zat could stick it up to us?" Richtofen asked hopefully.

Actually, there was. Danny spotted it out: a long fat tube attached to the door, somehow leading inside of it.

"Here, try to get the rod up here." Danny said to the crew. Robert placed the rod inside the tube and...it worked! The rod went up that tube and into the door.

"Oh, thank you so much. Maybe we will see you some other time. Goodbye now" Richtofen said a final goodbye to the Call of the dead crew.

"Wait!" Dempsey yelled. "Before we go, what year is this?"

"Uh," Sarah started. "March 2013."

"WHAT?" Nikolai, Dempsey, and Takeo asked.

"Don't worry, everybody. Just a minor teleporter error." Richtofen said calmly. He pulled a switch on the teleporter and off they went. It was a blur of faces and images. It looked like electricity was sparking out at them until they all fell to a new place.

"THIS is Paradise?" Dempsey asked. "Looks like crap to me. You never told us it looked like this!"

"I tried to, American!" Richtofen responded. "None of you would let me talk to you about vat it looks like now!"

"Shang-Shangr-Shangree-Shan-" Nikolai stuttered. He was pointing to a piece of paper taped to a wall.

"It's 'Shangri La'" Richtofen pronounced perfectly. Takeo began throwing up again and fell to the ground.

"Woah. Is Tak gonna make it out the rest of the way?" Dempsey asked.

"I will be very fine." Takeo whispered.

"I don't know. I think we should rest for a while." Dempsey sat down next to Takeo.

"No, No! Not now! I only have one more step to take over-I mean," Richtofen was pacing back and fourth.

"Take over what? Your little German fantasy?" Nikolai asked, still drunk as always.

"ANYWAY," Richtofen said ignoring Nikolai. " I think if you all vant to get out of here you should work along with me."

"Why?" Dempsey asked. "I'm still trying to figure out how I got here with all you guys and what happened..."

"There is no need to figure these out now! We must work!" Richtofen yelled.

"Actually," Dempsey started to yell, " There is alot to be asked and answered! WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE SHI NO NUMA? HOW DO YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING BUT WE DON'T? I KNOW I SAW YOU SOMEWHERE BEFORE ALL THIS, BUT YOU NEVER EXPLAINED IT!" and with that, Dempsey took off running.

Richtofen sighed and sat down near Takeo. "He won't go far. He does not know these places like I do."

* * *

><p><strong> ~WITH DEMPSEY~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Where the hell was I gonna go? Shangri La was a lot different than the other places. I tried to look for stuff that could explain this place. Something I didn't expect to find was a book.<strong>

**A book labeled "Test subjects"**

**At the bottom it said: Edward Richtofen.**

**I needed to read this. Maybe all the secrets are written right in this book. Now I knew he had been here. I opened up the book to the first page. It started out with "_Dear DIARY," _That Nazi is just fucked up.**

_**We experimented on that dog of hers, Fluffy. She has shown no reaction to the teleporter. Every time we try to turn it on, nothing happens. NOTHING. Perhaps Maxis should work harder than looking at that damn Sophia! Samantha has not found out yet about the experimenting on her little...dog. **_

**Who was Sophia? All I knew was I think I know how this testing with Samantha's dog ends. Something went wrong, and that's why we see the hellhounds at random levels. But, this was just a guess. I turned to page two and three and read on. **

_**Dear DIARY,**_

_**Maxis has not focused on our work with the DG-2, so I won't help him with his creation of an undead army! Instead, I have tested reactions on human test subjects behind his back. The Mexican subject appears to be dead, I think. His spleen is on the floor and he's not moving. Haha, no more playing with the test subjects. Subject N3WB is Japaneese and goes by the name "Takeo" **_

**So, Takeo and a Mexican guy were experimented on in a labratory with Richtofen? I need to read the next page.**

_**Dear DIARY,**_

_**It appears there has been a big breakout in the undead army. I have wiped out the test subject's minds to make them help me fight. The American, Dempsey, Has lost his memory but regained who he is and his personality. He disobeys my orders and tries to constantly hurt me!**_

**"AHH!" I screamed and fell to the ground. No one was pinning me down, but it felt as if someone was. It was like something was flooding back into my head with so much pain! **

"_Get off me, you damn dirty NAZI!" _**I remember saying to Richtofen in a lab. It's coming back. All of it. Who I really am. I was whipped by Richtofen. ME! I was a test subject with Nikolai and Takeo. ME! A leader in a group to go and save...**

**Peter McCain. **

**I know who I am. 115. 115. 115. That's all I can think. **

**115. **


	4. Memories

Takeo was still coughing and sitting on the floor. He seemed so sick, nobody knew if he would make it.

"Can ju even get up?" Richtofen asked. Takeo tried to sit up, but he fell back down again coughing.

"Anyway, What the hell kind of name is Takeo, eh? How'd a muppet like you pass selection?" Nikolai asked.

Richtofen and Takeo stared at Nikolai.

"I am a great warrior. My name means all that is amazing." Takeo whispered.

"Okay, shut up now." Nikoai said, drinking more of his vodka.

* * *

><p><strong>~WITH DEMPSEY~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't get up off the floor. I couldn't move. What was wrong with me? It was so much pain! How could 115 make me lose my memory and gain it back again? Richtofen WILL pay for what he did to me. I knew there was something going on with that damn Nazi! <strong>

**I tried to get up again_. Fuck_! I thought. There was no way I could get up with all this pain. I needed to wait for one of them to come help me. Hopefully Richtofen so I could kick his ass. "Can anyone help me?" I screamed. I kept repeating that for someone to just come and get me_. Wait, footsteps. I hear someone coming. _**

**"Oh, look. Ze American ran away to take a nap." I knew it was Richtofen. **

**"Where the hell is Nikolai and Takeo?" I asked coldly. **

**"Nikolai is drinking his vodka over there, and Takeo is still sick." **

**There was a silence for a few seconds. "Just...get me up!" I yelled. He helped me up and I wobbled a few times. Now I knew what to do with that Nazi. I punched him to the ground. **

**"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM, DEMPSHEY?" Richtofen screamed. **

**"I know what you did to me. Don't think you can fool me again, because I have ALL my memory back!" I kicked his stomach. **

**"That's...IMPOSSIBLE!" He screamed. He stood back up and punched me. **

**"Your little 115 screwed up, and now I know everything!" I was looking in the direction of Richtofen's book. He caught my gaze and looked behind him. **

**"No, No no no no no!" he repeated. **

**"Yeah, Nazi. I know all." I said.**

**"How could 115 do this? It's never acted so cruel." He was whispering it to himself. **

**I needed to find answers to my questions. "Where's Peter?" **

**"Peter...Peter McCain? Your little person ju needed to extract?" Richtofen asked.**

**"Is-is he dead?" **

**"He has been looong dead. He hung himself in Shi No Numa." **

**"Why were we chosen to get experimented on?" I asked.**

**Richtofen sighed. " You were ze closest I could find, American." **

**A loud noise was heard coming from a barrier. Hell no! It was the zombies. **

**"Just grab a gun, all of you!" I yelled.**

**Takeo was trying to get up, but just fell down. **

**"Let's just protect Tak, okay?" I said.**

**Now it was time to fight. Time to kill. **

**But also time to find more answers. **

That was chapter 4 everybody! The next one will be sad, just to let you all know. P.S did anyone see the reference to Modern Warfare in there? :)


	5. Before the invasion

***I am doing a flashback for the girl Maxis was attracted to, Sophia, and things that happened at Der Riese before the invasion of zombies. If you would like to know who Sophia is, go to The Call Of Duty Wiki :)***

"Another failed experiment..." Dr. Ludvig Maxis spoke into his recorder. If this was going to keep happening, why continue? Perhaps it was because he wanted to create an undead army so much. He though this would be a great idea.

"Doctor Maxis," the younger Richtofen asked, "Maybe ve should test something else?"

"Vat else is there to be tested on?" Maxis yelled. Just then he knew what Richtofen was thinking. Fluffy. Samantha's dog. But..how could he do that to his little girl?

"Doctor Maxis," Maxis knew this voice anywhere. Sophia. "These are ze blueprints you needed"

Sophia, the one Maxis has been fond of for months now. She had ocean blue eyes, and beautiful brunette hair. Mostly she wore it in a ponytail. If she ever wore it down, there was trouble for everyone to focus on their testing. They just couldn't get their eyes off of this Sophia. She was only interested in one man though: Maxis.

"Thank you, Sophia." Maxis smiled.

Sophia nodded and walked back to her desk. She was writing about new tests and certain things.

"Vati!"(Daddy) a small voice yelled. It was the 7 year old Samatha Maxis. "Fluffy does not look good!"

"All right, Samantha. Let's check up on her." Maxis replied.

_All I need is that stupid dog, and my plan will go smoothly _Richtofen thought. He had fixed the teleporter with minor problems, hoping it would turn Fluffy into the demon dog.

**~*3 DAYS LATER~***

Maxis sighed. He looked at Sophia for a moment, and looked back at his recorder. He decided he might have to fire Sophia if he wanted to get his work done. He knew he wanted her to stay, but it was either her or the experiments he longed for to work. He turned on the recorder and started to talk into it.

_"I catch Sophia staring at me and then she quickly glances away. I think she is a distraction from my work, and I am starting to think over having her as my assistant"_. He turned the recorder off. _I guess I should get it over with now_ he thought to himself. He walked slowly to her desk, where she was. Halfway there, he was interrupted by Richtofen.

"Dr. Maxis, we need to test the dog on the teleporter now, or it may not work."

Maxis thought he should do the dog test instead of telling Sophia she was fired. He would have to tell her after. "Fine. Tie the damn thing down, we can't have it running around during the test."

Fluffy whimpered, it was actually a sad sound.

"It's tied down now, Dr. Maxis." Richtofen looked away with a small grin on his face.

Maxis started his recorder. "Initiating test number five. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power."

Richtofen was getting very happy now. He turned on the power switch and Fluffy vanished. He got so happy he could not get the wide grin off his face. "Searching for vitals. No readings, Doctor. The test subject has... disappeared. Doctor Maxis, we've done it!"

"Don't be foolish! Test number five unsuccessful. Subject has vanished, yes. But has not reappeared at the mainframe. RECALIBRATE THE DAMN SYSTEM NOW!" Maxis turned off his recorder and felt so much stress. What if the dog does not reappear ever? Samantha will be so angry. But, suddenly there was a sound. A new type of sound. Maxis looked towards the mainframe. There the dog was! Thank god. It looked normal.

"Shall I put the dog back in the test chamber?" Richtofen asked.

"Yes, right now!" Maxis yelled.

Richtofen put the dog back inside the test chamber.

Maxis turned back on his recorder. Initiating test number six. Subject is within test chamber. Activate power."

Richtofen was sure this time it would work. He turned on the power and Fluffy vanished. It was silent for a few moments.

"Damn it Edward! Did you set up the device correctly?" Maxis asked.

"Yes doctor." Richtofen said. "As per your specifications."

Maxis sighed. "If you had done it to my specifications, it would have worked, wouldn't it? As usual, your incompetence has...what?" another strange noise was heard.

"Do you hear that, Doctor?" Richtofen asked. He knew it had worked.

"Quiet, you fool!" Maxis started. "Test number six is a failure, but the experiment has caused some kind of electrical force to energize within the chamber. Well, open the door."

Richtofen knew he had been waiting for this moment, but he didn't want to sound like it. "Doctor, I don't think..."

"OPEN IT NOW!" Maxis yelled.

With a big grin on his face, Richtofen opened the test chamber door and the demon Fluffy growled.

Samantha came running in, wondering what the noise was. She saw it looked a lot like Fluffy. It WAS Fluffy! "Daddy, vat are you doing with Fluffy?"

"Damn it, Samantha. I told you never to come in here. Edward, get her out of here." Maxis was nervous.

"Yes, Doctor." Richtofen ran to Samantha, but did not try to take her out. Instead just stood next to her.

Samantha started to scream. "What's wrong with her? Daddy, vat did you do? Fluffy!"

Maxis was very, very scared now. "Come back here! Samantha. Stop her! Easy. Come here Samantha. Good girl. Gently Samantha. That's not Fluffy anymore. We must get out of here."

But suddenly, before Maxis and Samantha could get out, Richtofen slammed the door shut, trapping Sam and Maxis inside with the demon dog.

"What? Edward what are you doing? Open the door. Edward. Open this door now!" Maxis screamed.

Samantha was terrified. Her blue eyes formed tears. "Dad, I'm scared."

"Damn you... Stay by me, Samantha" Maxis said. He knew he was going to die.

"Goodbye, Doctor Maxis." Richtofen said calmly. He turned the power on, and laughed a evil laugh.

Just after that, Sophia came running in. "What was that noise?"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Richtofen screamed. "Go far, far away from this place. Never come back. You will never hear from Dr. Maxis ever again."

Sophia had a terrified look on her face. She ran out the room and out of Der Riese. Now all there was were two bodyguards at the entrance.

"Problem, Sophia?" one of them asked.

"No." She lied. "Just call the limo to get me out of here. Now. I won't be coming back."


	6. Last few breaths

"Look out, crawler!" Dempsey shouted to everyone.

"Now it's time to have Vodka." Nikolai said in a calm voice and started to drink.

"I'm going to use ze Pack-A-Punch..." Richtofen walked away.

It seemed like nobody really was listening to Dempsey. _Ah, hell with it. _He thought. He went to look around for clues of what Richtofen did to them. There really was not any to be found. He found radios, but these were not of Richtofen, they were of two travelers. But, suddenly something else came up into mind: Where's Takeo?

"Anyone seen Takeo?" Dempsey asked as he walked back to find Richtofen and Nikolai. Nikolai was still drinking his vodka and Richtofen was testing out his new upgraded gun.

"I don't give shit about him." Nikolai said, yawning.

"I'm afraid not." Richtofen responded to Dempsey.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a very horrible coughing sound. Dempsey and Richtofen ran to where they heard it and saw Takeo, pale as anything, lying down like he was getting ready to...die.

"You're the doctor here, don't you know anything to help him?" Dempsey yelled.

"Not as of now, American."

Dempsey sighed, looking at the only one of the four he actually liked: Takeo. "Guess this is it."

"I am sure we can do this ourselves? Fight ze zombies, anyway." Richtofen was looking around.

"I just wanna STOP fighting the zombies, like everyone else here. Takeo's nearly dead, Nikolai is always getting drunk, there's no way we're gonna survive!" Dempsey stood up. "Hey, Tak, hang in there...or at least try, okay?" Dempsey walked away.

"Nein, American. I have zome questions for you." Richtofen said.

"Just leave me alone." Dempsey nearly whispered.

"How does zis all come back to you?" Richtofen asked.

_Why is he not crazy anymore? _Dempsey thought. "What comes back to me?"

"Your..." Richtofen was about to say "Memory loss" but he didn't know really WHAT to say. "Memory?"

"Maybe you should keep journals in a better place." Dempsey responded. He watched Richtofen walking away. Finally, that Nazi gave up on him. Dempsey decided to check back on Takeo.

"Look, I know you're not gonna survive. You're kind of...really old right now, and there's really not much else I can do for you. So...all I wanna say is...thanks, I guess?"

Takeo looked down at the cold floor he was laying on. He was so weak, laying down on this floor. Agreeing with Dempsey, he WAS too old to fight.

Nikolai came in, also seeing Takeo was dying. "This bitch dead yet?" he asked.

Takeo, still breathing in air he could get, didn't care about Nikolai. He knew he would say something like that.

"He will soon, probably." Dempsey replied.

"Great."

Takeo knew these were his last few breaths. He looked up at Dempsey. Then back down at the floor.

This was it. He would wake up in a new place. A good place. No bad things could happen there. Now, he was almost closing his eyes. Ready for whatever happens next. This was it.

And then, Takeo closed his eyes,

and didn't open them again.

Ever again.

**So that was the end of short chapter 6. Sorry it was so short! It's just it's 12:30 AM right now and I'm running out of ideas (i'm VERY tired) so hopefully you see that Takeo is very indeed dead. But...it won't just be Dempsey, Nikolai, and Richtofen fighting now, will it? **


	7. Viewers PLEASE READ!

Okay, well it seems some people are mad that I killed Takeo. Maybe I shouldn't have, I was really not sorted out. It was 12 in the morning and I got an idea to add a new person into this. But now I need to ask you, the fanfiction viewers,

Would you like me to delete that chapter and continue with him in it?

I don't want anyone to be really sad about that I killed Takeo, now i'm mad at myself X(

So what do you want me to do? I can go either way :)


	8. Welcome Back, Tak

"He's dead.." Dempsey sighed.

"Wait a moment!" Richtofen squeaked, he knew something. "We need to find this...stone. It has no name of the sort, but if we find it, it has been rumored to 'bring people back from the dead'."

"And this stone is here?" Dempsey asked, puzzled. Why wouldn't Richtofen think of this earlier?

"Of course, American. It has to be somewhere. Ze only problem is no one could find it. That's why Brock and Gary came here before." Gary and Brock were the names of two men who were in radios they found. Obviously they were now dead, because of zombies.

"Well, WHERE THE HELL IS IT?" Dempsey asked.

"Are you listening to anyzing I am saying?" Richtofen asked. "Zis stone is _hidden_ somewhere. Ve must look if we need him back."

And so, the crew started to look. Nikolai actually did for some time, and then took a nap under a tree. It had to have been at least 2 hours they were looking until Richtofen came to the body of Takeo. "Found it." he said calmly.

"So how the hell do you use it?"

"Legend zays that you put it over one's head and wait." Richtofen said.

"Then do it." Dempsey was tired. He just wanted to get it all over with.

Richtofen put this magic stone over Takeo's head. They waited a few moments before the ground started to shake.

"This part of the stone?" Dempsey asked.

"Apparently." Richtofen replied.

They thought something was wrong. They heard screams. Like a girl's.

"YOU WANT HIM BACK? TAKE HIM!" a little girl's voice screamed. It was Samantha. The ground started to stop shaking and it sounded as if Samantha had calmed down. "I just wanted to play..." in her demon voice.

"Wait," Dempsey said. "She took his..soul?"

As soon as Dempsey had said that Takeo begain to breathe. Very heavily and fast.

"He's back!" Dempsey shouted.

"Zis was...true?" Richtofen was thinking. _If Takeo was dead for a few minutes maybe he does not remember about the 115 memory wipe._

"You..." Takeo was finally starting to talk normal and not a whisper. "YOU!"

"Yes? Vat could it possibly be?" Richtofen asked.

"I know" Takeo said in a slow whisper.

"Know Vat?"

Nikolai came slowly walking in. "What was that rumbling? I dropped my Vodka." He saw that Takeo was fully awake and not dead. "Oh look, Takeo's back."

"Yes. I think ve should go into ze teleporter and go somewhere else." Richtofen said to the crew.

"To where? Some other hell place?" Dempsey asked loudly.

"No. A better place."

* * *

><p><strong>*SAMANTHA MAXIS*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My name is Sam. How old was I when I was killed? Young, too young. It's been long for these fighters, because I send out my minions for what seems like a never ending time. When I died by my dog, Fluffy, I was sent to a quiet place where I watch the fighters destroy my minions from a high view, completely invisible. I hear my dad's voice sometimes, demanding to "Send out the dogs now! You've kept zem away from ze fighters too long." In case you didn't know, the fighters are those men. The American, Japanesse, Russian, and that other GERMAN. Dr. Richtofen. I want zem all to suffer, but mostly Dr. Richtofen. Now I think it's time for ze fighters to meet a new person. I just need to find ze right one. I think it should be another American. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*WITH DEMPSEY, TAKEO, NIKOLAI, AND RICHTOFEN*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Everyone get in ze teleporter!" Richtofen yelled.<p>

"Where are we going exactly? I don't want to be stuck in a place like here again." Dempsey said.

"Do not worry." Richtofen said. "Pile in!"

They all got into the teleporter and Richtofen pulled the switch. It was a blur of numbers and places until they stopped. This place was, like the other places, abandoned.

"What the hell?" Dempsey asked.

"I think it was motel." Nikolai said.

"A motel? Why are we here?" Takeo asked.

"I need to find some things. The outside looks very rusty and broken down, but I think ze rooms are ok. Go look in some." Richtofen said curiously.

"YES!" Nikolai shouted in a joyful tone. He ran to a door, it was already opened. He ran through and jumped to the couch. Dempsey walked to a room and saw it was not messed up. "This room is fine!" he shouted and ran to a bed. They were all tired, so they hopped into a bed and went to sleep. Little did they know someone else was there, making sure there were no zombies coming for him.


	9. A new American

Richtofen woke up to bright sunlight in the morning. _Finally, ze sun has come out!_ He thought. Him and the others had not seen the sun since the war of zombies. _I wonder if Samantha has known about zis._

"Rise and shine, Richtofaan!" Nikolai came by his room. He didn't look as drunk as he always did.

"Quit it. I need to go work on somesing. Stay here with the American and Takeo until I come back." Richtofen said. He walked off downstairs.

"Hey, Nikolai," Dempsey said. "You shower yet? You still smell like crap."

"No!" Nikolai shouted.

"Hurry, come over here!" Takeo yelled over to Dempsey and Nikolai. They walked over to where Takeo was standing. The motel was two levels high. They were on the second level. Across from them was a pool.

"Look at these strange words." Takeo pointed out. Dempsey read them out loud, and Nikolai didn't bother to.

"Beware this motel of the dead," Dempsey said. "Creepy."

Then, a distance away, they could see some figure running. It was not a human run, it was a zombie run. Then behind that one zombie appeared what seemed like dozens of them running towards Nikolai, Dempsey, and Takeo.

"Hurry! Get in this room!" Takeo yelled. They ran to the nearest room they could get into. Dempsey then locked the door fast. "Anyone see anything to help protect us from those freakbags?"

But soon after he said that, white outlines of what appeared to be guns came through the walls.

"Wow, guess Sam's in a good mood." Dempsey said and ran to a outline. It was the M14. He went in front of it and the M14 fell into his hands. "Niice." Nikolai got the Olympia and Takeo got the M14 as well. They shot the hungry zombies and less and less appeared. Soon the only zombie left was a crawler.

"Leave that one, let's get out of this room. Maybe the box is here." Dempsey said calmly. They went out the door, but what they didn't expect to hear was a man screaming out for help.

* * *

><p><strong>*SAMANTHA MAXIS*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"SAMANTHA! Put a box here." Daddy yelled to me. I wish he had the abilities I had so he wouldn't boss me around so much. He was so much nicer when he was a human. <strong>

**"Yes, Vati" I sighed. I placed the wooden rectangle box near the motel pool, where the fighters were. "There."**

**"Good. Good. Now, I will be back to tell you when to send out the dogs." **

**It's very fun to play tricks on the fighters and make them suffer, especially Dr. Richtofen. But sometimes I want to be a human again! I want to breathe and have friends. Not just a cymbal monkey bomb. And a teddy bear. Vati would make me feel pain if I ever told him zat. His ability was to make people feel horrible pain. I have much more abilities than that. So now, I shall not think to be a human again.**

* * *

><p>"Who is there?" Takeo asked the screaming man.<p>

"Please come over here! AHH, this fuckin hurts!" the man said. Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo followed the voice of the screaming man. They finally stopped to see a brown haired, bloody man who looked in pain. He was in a white shirt and jeans.

"Who are you?" asked Dempsey.

"My name is...Alex Mason. I was on my way in a plane to help out some people. Now I think the plane crashed at this motel and I have been shooting FUCKING ZOMBIES for a day now."

**I know this was a VERY short chapter but I wanted to get this part done. I just wanted to clear something up: This is set BEFORE Mason killed Kennedy and got brainwashed, because if I had him in without saying that I think some people would be confused and think: But if Mason killed Kennedy, and Kennedy was fighting zombies while this was happening, it wouldn't make sense. So, I have decided that Kennedy, Robert Macnamara, Richard Nixon, and Fidel Castro are rescued and they vow NEVER to speak of the zombies again. So in Campaign on Black ops when Mason and Kennedy meet, they both don't know they both expierienced zombies at the same time. Does that make sense to you guys? Oh, and I was thinking of making a Twitter account so I could ask on twitter my readers for ideas and such. What do you think? :)**


	10. Teleporting

Takeo remembered what it was like to see Samantha Maxis for the first time. She had blond hair and glowing blue eyes that went dark when she was angry and light when she was happy. It was blurry when he first saw her, like it was a vision, but it never was.

_"Hello there, Mr. Takeo."_ Samantha spoke with a childish high voice.

_"Where am I, what have you done to me?" _Takeo asked.

_"Think of it as zis: I play games and tricks on you and the other men, and nobody can stop me. I decided to play a new game." _She smirked.

Takeo was slient for a few minutes, while Sam hummed a song while petting a monkey bomb. As he looked around, it was dark, but only grey clouds in the sky were showing out of all the darkness.

_"Tell me...where am I?" _He asked Sam.

_"Oh, you don't remember zis? Allow me to add some light to zis dark place." _Light appeared by Sam, and he realized it was a room from Der Riese. The catwalk room. Sam was sitting in the teleporter, still petting the monkey bomb. Takeo looked around, curious.

_"Why was it me that died?" _

Sam sighed. _"You were the only one I found getting uninteresting. So I thought 'how fun would it be to create a new game? One that made him get more curious each time I spoke?'" _

Tak realized that Sam's voice echoed when she talked. _"Please answer me this: why do you make me and the others suffer?" _

Sam frowned. _"I can not believe that Eddy never told you ANYTHING! He killed me and my daddy." _

The ground started to shake. Samantha screamed. _"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!" _

Der Riese started to collapse in pieces. Suddenly it was just all white. Foggy and white. Takeo heard Sam's voice, but she was nowhere to be seen. _"I will give your life back, but mark my words, I will get revenge from Eddy." _He heard Sam's giggle and that's all, because he came back to where he was in Shangri La. Suddenly he was very healthy.

* * *

><p><strong>~BACK TO THE MOTEL~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Wow, ANOTHER American! Oorah!" Dempsey said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you. Could I please get some help here?" Mason asked.

Dempsey and Takeo helped Mason into a motel room and onto a bed. They started asking questions about how we got there and they told him that they used a teleporter from Richtofen.

"Yeah, Richtofen should be around here somewhere." Dempsey said.

Nikolai came in the room with his Vodka. "Wh-who-who is this?" he was drunk.

"Name's Alex Mason. Just call me Mason."

"Oooh" Nikolai fell to the ground asleep.

"Does he always do that?" Mason asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. Obsessed with that Vodka." Dempsey replied.

"Joy! Ze teleporter is working and I have ze stone- I mean, let's all leav-who is zis?" Richtofen came in.

"Mason." Takeo said.

"Oh, well, why is he here?" Richtofen asked.

"I've been fighting these damn zombies for about three days now." Mason said.

Richtofen sighed. "Well, I guess he will have to come."

"Where are we going?" Takeo asked.

"I am hoping for ze one place-I do not know." Richtofen said.

They woke Nikolai up and went into the teleporter. Now it was five of them. Mason, Dempsey, Takeo, Nikolai, and Richtofen.

Or, that's what they thought...

* * *

><p>?<p>

* * *

><p>"Now WHY is there a...is that a teleporter?" Robert Englund asked.<p>

"I guess so. What should we do about it?" Sarah replied, kind of nervous.

"I say, let's go in it and see what the hell it'll do." Danny said. They were still at the shipwrecked Call Of The Dead.

The four walked into the teleporter and looked around.

"Here's a switch!" Michael yelled.

"Pull it." Sarah said calmly.

Michael pulled the switch on the teleporter, and suddenly there were numbers and all sorts of photos. It finally stopped and they were in a new place. There was smoke from a pipe at the ceiling, and there was a teleporter ahead. On the hard walls were outlines of the M14 and Olympia. Quick Revive was at the side on the silver wall.

"Where the hell ARE we?" asked Robert.

Soon they heard shooting of a machine gun.

"There's someone else here too!" Danny said.

They walked down straight and saw a man, actually two. They looked American and they were shooting running zombies. One was coming right for Sarah and she got an M14 and shot it. "Stay dead, how about?"

"Wait!" One of the men said. "Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar."

"I'm Sarah. Your voice seems familiar too...were you one of the people trapped inside a door? Earlier?"

"I'm Tank Dempsey, and yeah I was. So you're the people that saved us."

"JOY! Ze blood!" Richtofen screamed.

"So," Dempsey said, ignoring Richtofen, "Might as well learn your names."

"I'm Danny Trejo." Danny said.

"Robert Englund." He introduced himself.

"Michael Rooker." Michael replied.

"Nice." Dempsey said.

"I'm Alex Mason. You can call me Mason." Mason walked forward, "You should grab a gun, in case you don't wanna get eaten alive."

"Where are we?" Robert asked.

"We were wondering that too when we got here," Dempsey replied, "We're at Area 51."

**What will happen to the crew, with 11 people now in it? Does Richtofen have a secret plan? What is it? Will they teleport to the Moon? WHERE IS NIKOLAI AND HIS VODKA? **


	11. Soul Swapping

Okay, so I have no idea if anyone will still read this, because it's basically gone to shit. That's only because I left it with unanswered questions. I just couldn't make time to make more chapters, but now I can. So, please read on, because I really want to get this story back in motion. Thank you.

"Area 51?" Michael asked.

"Yep, some place Richtofen," Dempsey pointed to the one laughing in a crazy tone, "sent us."

Just then, a loud beeping noise came from above the teleporter. It kept repeating over and over, and piles of zombies and hellhounds came chasing after them.

"Get in ze teleporter!" Richtofen yelled to the whole group. So now, there were nine of them. Mason just recently joined the team. They all piled in and the electricity swarmed around them, sending them to a place they had never seen before.

They all started gasping for air.

"Get….a….suit.." Richtofen gasped. Each person grabbed a suit and placed on the helmet.

"So, eh, what are we here for?" Nikolai asked, shooting a zombie coming from a nearby window.

"We are here for….oh look, we are on ze moon!" Richtofen said, not giving away his grand scheme.

"Alright, we gotta stay together in this. We're in for the fight!" Sarah Michelle Gellar exclaimed.

They each were fighting off slow walking zombies, swinging at them.

The round tune changed, telling them it was round two.

"So Richtofen," Dempsey started madly. "What are we at a moon base for, huh?"

Everyone looked to him, hoping he had a good answer.

"Just follow exactly as I say…." Richtofen informed them.

*Later*

"Yo! I'm getting tired of holding them down on this side!" Danny Trejo yelled to the crew.

"I got no more damn bullets left," Mason muttered.

"We need to more power!" Richtofen stated excitedly.

"What do you me-" Robert Englund was cut off by the weird pyramid, opening up to reveal a floating little girl with a teddy bear, looking around the age of eleven.

"Okay, I don't know what the HELL that girl is doing, but it's freaking. Me. Out!" Sarah said.

Richtofen laughed. "Hello Samantha, your time is coming! Soon, so soon!"

"Wait, THAT's Sam?" Dempsey asked, shocked.

"Who's Samantha?" Robert asked.

"What the hell-"

"ENOUGH! Richtofen exclaimed. "Follow me."

They followed him to the stairs, taking off their masks.

"Fresh air." Takeo muttered.

Richtofen took a long tube, talking to himself about some kind of voice in his head. He went back to the main room, and plugged it into the computer.

"_access denied, Richtofen." _a man's voice said, confusing the crew.

_"_Maxis?!" Richtofen proclaimed.

_"What do you think you're doing?" _the voice asked angrily.

"I'm going to get that child of yours OUT of the machine. Then, I will-"

"_She's just a little girl, Edward! She doesn't know what she's doing!" _the voice raged to him. "_We were supposed to help the human race, not destroy it!"_

" I will destroy vat's left of her after this." Richtofen responded. He pressed a button, and said "Goodbye, ."

He continued to type, while the others were whispering amongst themselves.

"What the hell is going on?" Sarah asked Dempsey, Nikolai,Mason, and Takeo.

"It is happy hour!" Nikolai exclaimed, once again drunk. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Richtofen, I dunno what's gonna happen with that bastard." Dempsey responded.

"I just met him, and I can tell he's a physco manic." Mason said.

Richtofen then lead the crew to where Samantha was, and pulled a switch, causing their vision to go blurry for three seconds, and two sparks of light appeared, switching into eachother.

Samantha started to talk. "Daddy! Make him stop!"

Nobody talked.

After a minute, they heard Richtofen in a strange, echo-ey voice.

"I DID IT! I LIVE! THE POWER! THE POWER! I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" he screamed. "But not until we finish ze game…"

Zombies appeared from the ground. Now, their eyes were a glowing blue. Everyone but Samantha shot them.

"What is happening…" Takeo asked.

Samantha finally spoke. "That demon switched my soul into his body, and his soul into my body!"

"Woah." Trejo said.

Sam, in Richtofen's body, grabbed the nearest gun, the Stakeout. She shot the zombies over and over.

"Wow, kid's not bad." Dempsey said. They nodded in approval. But, how would a young girl find herself in a place like this?

Little did they know, their questions would soon be answered...

**Okay, so how did I do with the chapter? I'm changing the title to 2012 instead of 2011. I apologize, so much, for the way I left everyone at the chapter "Teleporting". I couldn't do the work right then, but now I can finally do more chapters! Please tell me what you think, and your thoughts on what I can do with the story. New characters to be revealed in later chapters. *Sorry this chapter is so short!***


	12. A new face

"Sam." the voices called to her.

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Samantha-"

"STOP!" she screamed. After she and Richtofen swapped souls, she could now hear the voices in his head. She didn't know how he lived, those things that got louder and louder until you screamed. She hoped she wouldn't get crazy like he is. The voices demanded her to do things like kill her teammates, or just kill her own self. She never gave in, though.

"Don't you have the power already?" she asked the voices.

"Sam, he's coming for you." they whispered madly.

"I can destroy him on my own." she replied.

"He has power, you have NOTHING." they shouted. She covered her ears.

"You get away from me." she whispered angrily.

Sam didn't hear from them again, thank god. _When will those lunatics be back? _She wondered impatiently, referring to the rest of the team who left her to fend for herself without even asking if she would need help. She wouldn't. They went to go find some kind of power switch to get the unknown place lightened. She felt the concrete walls and sighed. She missed her father, and her body. She held up her Commando and walked around the creepy place.

The walls dripped with water, and she suspected it had been a sewer. An odd smell filled her nose and she held it in disgust.

Sam wondered if her father had really died. That would have meant that she lost both of her parents. She wanted to cry just thinking about it. _No,_ she thought. _No time for that. Only revenge. _Deciding to explore the dark place more she slowly started walking towards any sound she heard. Why hadn't Edward sent out any zombies? He surely could, and this was a great time to kill her. All alone in the dark.

"Edward, if you hear this," she began. "I hope you realize you will NEVER win."

**~Meanwhile, with the rest of the crew~**

"You sure this is it?" Sarah asked, cautious.

Mason was holding a flashlight he found, pointing it to a large switch. "Pull it."

She placed both of her hands on the handle, and forced it down, sending sparks of electricity over black wires, and soon enough there was light brought to the place.

"Uck, why were we brought here?" Dempsey asked. Looking around, they noticed they were in a sewer, moss covering the round walls. There were lights on the ceiling, and flies flew around them.

"I'm running out of vodka. Not a good time!" Nikolai replied angrily, shaking the bottle upside down, expecting something out of it.

"I think we should keep walking. There's gotta be somethin' down here." Michael responded.

Picking up his AK74u and strapping it behind him, Dempsey was the first to start walking to a large door in the distance. It looked worn out and an old greenish color, with the handle losing it's paint. When the rest followed, Nikolai stayed behind, eyeing his only full bottle of vodka left.

Dempsey approached the door, took it with his hands, and pulled. It failed the first time, but he tried once more and with a loud creak the door opened. What was shown was not just an opening to the outside, but before that was a small room full of guns. Some big, some small, some VERY explosive.

"We hit the jackpot!" Danny exclaimed.

"OORAH!" Dempsey yelled.

They all went into the room, picking up different guns to use. Takeo was quick to choosing and was first to walk out into the light. There were many buildings on fire, cars were blown up, broken down, and the place looked like a whole nuke went off.

"Woah," Sarah looked out into the place.

**~With Sam~**

She slouched against a wall, and sat down. They must have found the switch, because the whole place was lit up. Sam wondered if they would come back for her, or if she would have to find them herself. It's not like they cared enough for her to go back. She was the one causing them pain back in the pyramid. It just got to her that Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo were actually _helping _Edward when she was controlling the zombies. The others, well, Edward had something to do with them, so she was going to try and kill them before he got to them.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her. Did someone actually come back for her? "Who's there?" she asked.

The footsteps stopped, and Sam got confused. There was nobody on either side of her. _Maybe I was just hearing things, _she thought. _The voices are playing tricks on me._

But the footsteps started going again, and Sam got out her commando. She stood up and got nervous. "Take more steps, and i'll shoot you!"

Now, she felt like someone was watching her. She whirled around, and nearly screamed. There was a girl she had never seen in her _life _standing in front of her. The girl was just standing there, no weapons or anything of the sort. She looked as shocked as Sam was.

"Wh-who _are _you?!" Sam asked.

The girl stared in disbelief. Then she started speaking. "You can see me? How is that...possible?" her messy, strait brown hair almost covered her dirty face. She looked about seventeen.

"I don't know! Why shouldn't I see you?" Sam asked the girl.

"Because those other people didn't. Why is your voice like that?"

"Other people?" Sam was very confused. "And my voice- oh." She remembered she was in Richtofen's body. "Give me answers first! Or I'll shoot you!"

"You can't shoot me." the girl replied. "There were other people in the sewer, not that far away. Do you know what I am?"

"What you _are?! _Human, I suppose!" Sam responded. "You must have seen my...teammates."

The girl's brown eyes flickered around the sewer, examining it. Her jeans were partly ripped, and her plain blue t shirt was covered in dirt. Sam hadn't seen any girl wear clothes like that, because she was from the 1940's.

"My name is Skylar. I'm not human." the girl announced. "I'm a ghost."

Sam's face became even more confused and puzzled. "Ghost?"

"I was killed just a few days ago by an explosion!" she said. "It came from nowhere! All I remember was people screaming and crying, and from what I saw were undead. Freaking _undead!_ I started running for my life, and the last thing I remember was looking up and seeing a rocket hit me." her breathing became faster.

"Explosion..." Sam started to think it was the rockets that had been set off from the moon.

" .Nowhere." Skylar responded.

"Are you from America?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Skylar asked.

"That rocket was set off from the moon. You won't believe me, but-"

"Wait!" Skylar yelled. "I know you. They told me about...you!"

"Vat?" Sam asked, confused.

"Edward Richtofen, the so called 'god.'"

"YOU know Edward?"

"Are you not him? You have to be. You're the one trying to get in some pyramid to control the undead. They never told me how, but-" Skylar was cut off again by Sam.

"I'm not him! Who is 'they'? My name is Samantha!"

"Oh my god, it already happened? Edward is in control already? You must have switched souls with him. Samantha, after I died I woke up somewhere unknown. It was pitch black dark, and all I had were voices in my head. They told me about themselves, and how they were going to take over everything after Edward let them free. I was supposed to help them somehow, and I told them I would. Only because they said I would be let go and alive again if I did. They set me in the real world, and I soon realized I was only a ghost, because nobody saw me or heard me. I watched my family alone until I was put here, in this sewer. I'm supposed to _kill_ you before they can be set free by Edward."

Being only nine, Sam only understood little of this. "Why should I be killed?"

"Apparently, Edward said if anything in his way of controlling the zombies and it was destroyed, he would set them free. They agreed, because they thought Edward was a god."

"It's me." Sam whispered angrily.

"Yeah." Skylar replied.

"You _shouldn't _kill me." Sam said. _"I'm trying, and I will succeed, to kill Edward. _Skylar...vat year is this?"

"It's 2013."

"Two thousand...and...thirteen?!" Sam disbelieved this. "We time traveled VERY far into the future."

"I won't kill you, because Richtofen is evil. So are those voices. They are already using Edward to get what they want. I'll help you kill him. But you are the only one who can see me. I think that's because i'm only supposed to go after you."

**This wasn't going to be easy.**

_Author's note: I will make the chapters longer, I understand how short they are. If you don't like that I added ANOTHER character in, don't worry, Skylar's not going to be a main character. Basically whats coming up in later chapters is hordes of zombies, the place the crew was teleported to will be revealed (I kind of made it obvious ha). And some flashbacks, plus Skylar will only be in 2 or 3 chapters. _


	13. Eyes Open, Little Girl

Peering into the blinding light, Samantha had finally found the crew. They were all standing stiffly outside of the small weapon room. A dark fog filled the air, and there were two wrecked small houses standing across from each other. The whole area was destroyed. Multiple lines in the ground gathered together and formed a big opening pit of fire. Flames went up as Nikolai noticed a slow-walking zombie stumble into the pit, only to have the flames cling to it as it continued to groan at them.

"Where the hell are we?" Dempsey asked, very puzzled.

"Uh, we got bigger problems," Nikolai replied. "Zombie!"

Everyone got out their weapon and started firing at the incoming zombies. Sam quickly looked around the weapon room and found a Galil. "Oh, goodie!" she laughed.

Sarah stabbed a zombie directly in it's heart, causing it to fall to it's knees and lose the blue light in it's eyes. "How's THAT for a closeup, deadhead?"

The battle went on until only a crawler remained.

Suddenly, a purple light shone in the sky, going straight to the ground. It came from behind the bright yellow house.

"Let's go!" Danny yelled. He started to walk towards the house. The rest slowly followed. When they made it to the front, Danny twisted the doorknob and opened up to the house. The door creaked loudly. Straight ahead was the kitchen, dirt and rocks surrounding it. A green ooze was forming on the walls. What seemed like a living room had fallen bookshelves and a broken television.

"I'm seriously freaked out right now." Sarah whispered, looking around.

Dempsey backed up out of the house to see a large sign. He could hardly read it, but it seemed to say, "_Welcome to Nuketown". _ Under it, _"Population: 100". _

"Well, I think I found out where we are!" he said to the whole group.

They walked to Dempsey and read the sign. "Nuketown?" Michael asked.

"This place was for nuke testing. That explains the weird ass mannequins." Dempsey replied.

"Wonder why we were brought here." Robert mumbled.

Samantha definitely did NOT want to be here. She noticed her gun was almost empty, so she had no choice but to go into the house and out a back door to get to the box. She started to walk through the front door, not deciding to eye the staring heads of mannequins. When she reached the kitchen, she felt a burn on her arm. "Ouch!"

"Watch out," Takeo spoke. "Dripping from the ceiling."

She realized that they were right behind her. Sighing, she looked up to notice the green stuff had been leaking through. "Okay."

She opened the back door to find a giant rock in the backyard. _Probably something from ze missle, _ she thought.

Sam looked around to find the box, and finally did when she reached an odd shaped small place with a big door in front of it, standing next to it. A mannequin stood right in front of the door. She shoved it out of the way and attempted to open it. With all her might in Richtofen's body, she simply couldn't open it up. She became angry and slammed on the door. What she didn't expect to hear was someone talking _in _the room, or so it seemed. She turned around to see if it was any of the other's voices. They seemed to be too distracted on the mystery box. She turned to see if Skylar was there, and was surprised to see she was not. Turning back to the door, she slammed on it again. Another voice. Sam couldn't tell what they were saying, but it sounded like a man's.

"Hello?" she asked. She started repeatedly banging on the door and got nothing.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mason asked suspiciously.

Sam turned and said nothing. "Can I use that now?"

They moved out of the way. She flipped open the box and it started playing the tune, showing different guns and items. It finally landed on a Ray Gun. She grinned widely and took the gun. Then, she decided to use it again. She got a FNFAL. _One more time wouldn't hurt, _Sam thought.

This time she got monkey bombs. "My little friends. Vat has evil Edward done to you?"

Taking them, she examined their new blue eyes instead of blood red. She stuffed them in a sack she found in the sewer and put it around her back.

"I'll go get the knee biter." Nikolai said unnecessarily loudly. The rest walked around to examine their new surroundings.

Sam was just about to walk back into the house when she heard Skylar's voice.

"Samantha."

Sam turned herself around, and saw Skylar leaning on the fence in front of the garden. Slowly she walked over to Sam.

"Where were you?" Samantha asked.

Skylar looked left and right sharply. Then, she stared at Sam, never leaving the gaze she had.

"You're not going to tell anyone about knowing me, are you?"

Samantha's look went from slightly calm to confused. "Why would I? Nobody else sees you. They would think i'm even crazier."

Skylar sighed, looking down and nodding. "I'm just afraid." She pushed a brown curl behind her ears. "You know, I don't know why those evil voices even chose me to try and kill you."

Sam wondered why Edward couldn't just use the zombies to get to her. "I don't know, either."

A fast-moving crawler zombie came up behind Samantha's legs, and attempted to bite into her.

"Ouch! I thought Nikolai killed you." she shot the biter multiple times until it groaned and fell to the ground completely. What she didn't expect was a zombie to come behind her and grab her shoulders. It bit into her neck viciously.

"AGH!" she yelled. She zoomed around and stabbed it's neck. Another bite came from behind.

"Vat-" she stopped herself when she saw that the whole lawn was filled with flesh eaters. Gasping, she searched for her gun. _Where the hell is it?!_

It was too late. A zombie came jumping onto her and bit her neck. She screamed madly. Her vision was going blurry, and all Sam felt was pain piercing through. She toppled to the ground and could only hear the sounds of zombies.

"Bye bye!" came Edward's voice, echoing into her ears.

She went black.

* * *

><p>"I need cover!" Mason shouted, alerting Dempsey.<p>

"I gotcha, man!" Dempsey replied and continued rippling through the hordes.

After shooting a sprinting zombie, a powerup appeared.

"Sweet!" Danny yelled, and ran to get it.

_KA-BOOM! _All the nearby zombies exploded to nothing.

"I need the box." Nikolai took a sip of vodka. "And i'm almost out of VODKA! Not fucking good."

Dempsey, Nikolai, and Mason walked through the house and to the backyard.

"Let me get first shot!" the drunk russian slowly walked to the mystery box.

Dempsey noticed that there was a figure slouched on the ground, leaning up against the fence to the garden. "Is that Sam?"

"Who? Where?" Nikolai asked, turning around.

Ignoring him, Dempsey made his way to a very still, but breathing Sam-in-Richtofen's-body.

"No time for sleep, little girl." he grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Sam…..SAM!"

Soon enough Samantha woke up, but gasping for air.

"Zombie….all around me!" she gasped repeatedly.

"What?" Dempsey asked.

It seemed like she finally realized there were none around her when she looked left and right for any. "Vat….happened?!" she stopped gasping and slowed her breath.

"We just found ya sleeping here." Mason said.

"No," her horrified expression never left her face. "No! There were thousands of them around me! I _died!"_

"Thousands?" Dempsey got puzzled. "We killed them, and I don't think there were thousands around you. Obviously, you did not _die. _You must've been sleeping, I don't know, bad dream?" he got up and lifted his weapon. "Eyes open, kid." And with that, he walked away, with Mason following close behind.

"Wait up, guys!" Nikolai announced. "I found MORE Vodka! Joy!"

_How am I alive?! _ Samantha wondered. She stood up and looked around for Skylar.

"Samantha!" She heard Skylar's voice next to her. Turning, she couldn't find what to say about her….whatever it had been.

"Sam," Skylar started. "It was Richtofen. He somehow got into your thoughts, made you see what you saw. You are alive, not dead. It was some sort of vision!"

Sam started in disbelief. "How do you know?!"

Skylar rolled her eyes. "Let's face it. I know about what you did to Yuri back at the Russian facility and how you controlled his mind to make Gersch some kind of prisoner in the Gersch device. _You _should understand."

Now, she understood. "So, Edward's doing….vat I did, but he's not _telling _ me things, he's _showing _me things…"

"Correct." Skylar replied.

"I know vat I had done may have seemed...wrong, but daddy told me to kill them all, so I did. But there's still _HIM. _The evil, horrible Edward. There's also Sophia... but daddy might have not wanted me to kill _her. _I would if I could." Then Sam realized Skylar wasn't there anymore. She looked around to find the crew, and started going into the odd house.


End file.
